


The Qrow and the Butterfly

by PsychoStarlightDefector



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ahh what have I done, F/M, He's definitely OOC, He's hot, Here...have some sexuals with your favorite kinda friendly neighborhood drunk, I literally made this because there aren't enough Qrow x reader fics in this world, Thats what matters, but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStarlightDefector/pseuds/PsychoStarlightDefector
Summary: You're a student at Haven and Qrow teaches there. You guys fuck, that's basically it. I gave the character dual khopesh cause I have a love for the Egyptian culture. If you don't know what they are look them up cause they are absolutely beautiful. Now, we don't know much about Haven and yes I just realized that Qrow teaches at Signal but I'm pretty sure that the kids there are like middle schoolers so that's a tad more weird than a teacher having relations with a young adult so hey I just kinda winged it. Yes, standard uniform includes a skirt rather than pants, but who in this series really follows the dress code to the T? No one. Also yeah, the title is a play on of Shinedown's song The Crow and the Butterfly...look it up if you want to, they're an amazing band. I don't own any sort of rights over RWBY...blah blah blah...lastly, enjoy!





	

Friday. The worst yet best day of the week. You get taunted for hours until school let's out. When it does, the promise of relaxation and a couple days away from school is relieving. Haven was a great school, really, but recreation is a key part of success. You doodled on the paper in front of you, only glancing up from time to time to check the clock. 'This class is a waste of time', you thought. The professor is a total drunk. Albeit a very sexy, mysterious drunk. Nonetheless, his class bored you. Your gaze moved over to the professor. He was talking animatedly about one of his many 'great battles'. Fighting, his favorite subject. You raked you eyes over him as he demonstrated a few moves. His movements were fluid and calculated, muscles flexing as he fought with imaginary foes...totally hot.

Eventually, class was over. You perked up, ready to head to lunch...until Professor Branwen asked you to stay behind for a moment. The both of you waited for all the other students to shuffle out of the room, and when they did, Professor Branwen took a swig from his handy dandy flask. You rolled your eyes, trying not to smirk. Typical. "So what do you want?" You ask, already growing impatient. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat. "It's come to my attention recently that you've been slacking off. I don't appreciate that. I expect nothing but the best from my students." You snorted, muttering, "That's funny coming from a drunk." The professor glared, and then went to his desk to grab his things. "Y/N, is there some sort of feedback you'd like to give me on how you think I could teach better?" It was a bit of an odd question. You figured that he didn't care at all about what others thought of his ways.

"How about we focus more on the practical side of things rather than the theory. As interesting as it is..." You trailed off. He nodded. "Okay, I understand. I'm more of an action man myself, but you guys get assignments here there and everywhere when you aren't in my class. Also, it's the beginning of the year, we'll progress as time goes on." An action man eh? 'I'd like to be a part of that action'. You smiled at your own joke. "Hold on. We're all seniors! We don't need to be treated like kids." You exclaimed. He didn't seem impressed by your outburst, although you didn't understand why. Your class has seen it all in the three years you've been at Beacon. There's no need to start at square one. The professor took another drink from his flask. "If you don''t like my teaching then you can change classes. I was just trying to help you out."

Clearing your throat, you looked at the ground. "Transferring is too complicated, I'll stay...is there something you want me to do in order to make up for my lack of effort?" He stared out the window that was across the room. You looked at him, waiting for a response. "You don't use your weapon the right way. We should focus on fixing that." He kept a straight face but he was totally enjoying this. The professor looked at you, daring you to lash out. "I have a life. Friends that I hang out with. I've got better things on my after school to-do list than you." Professor Branwen raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" Your face heated up. 'Shit! Why did it have to come out like that?' You mentally scolded yourself. "Uhh I meant…that I have better things to do than…waste my time with you." He suddenly burst out in laughter and then took another swig from his flask. At this point, your face was as red as a tomato and your mind was plagued with thoughts that definitely weren't school appropriate. "I…I'll do it. I don't have any plans for tonight so...why not?" You said, a hint of reluctance in your voice. The professor walked up to you and leaned in close. "Good girl…" He taunted, his voice low and sexy. As he was walking away, a shiver went down your spine. "Meet me in my office when school is over, I won't be long." Professor Branwen called over his shoulder. You rushed to lunch without saying anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When school was finally over, you slowly made your way to Professor Branwen's office. Arriving upon his office, you noticed the door was closed. 'Do I just walk in or do I knock?' You figured knocking was more polite, so that's what you did. "Come in." The professor's voice was muffled. Hesitantly, you opened the door and stumbled in, almost tripping over nothing like a numnut. Thankfully, Professor Branwen was facing away from you. He was downing the contents of his flask whilst looking out the window. Again, you rolled your eyes. Where does this man find the time to buy all this liquor? And why does he seem to never be out of it? He drinks all throughout class as if it's acceptable. He's lucky Ozpin likes him so much. "Are we going to start training?" You took your swords out of their sheaths. Professor Branwen turned around and put his flask away. "Show me your stance." You held your khopesh the way you would hold two regular swords, your hands at the top of the handle. The professor sighed. "That's wrong, you don't hold them like a katana. Your swords are more closely related to the battle axe. Don't you see how long the handles are?" He walked over to you and took your swords straight from your hands, then showed you how to hold them. Professor Branwen held them with his hands on the middle of the handles. He then slashed them a few times to show you that it was a better stance. You nodded, it seemed like a more efficient way to hold them, but you were still a bit annoyed that he had just taken them from your hands. "With larger weapons it makes sense to hold the handles at the top for more control, but smaller weapons don't always require that." He continued, not yet giving your swords back.

You took a slow step towards him, holding a hand out. He didn't take the hint. "Yeah, so…I can take my swords back," You say quietly. The professor looks at you for a moment, a devious grin taking over his features. This makes you gulp. "Can you?" He asks, trying his best to make it sound like an innocent question. You couldn't believe this. How old is he?!? Groaning, you walked up to him and crossed your arms. "Yes, I can, and I will." He chuckled and raised your swords above his head so that they were out of reach. "Are you sure?" Ohh he is gonna get it… "I'm not doing this. Unless you wanna end up with a black eye I suggest you give those back to me." It was an empty threat and he knew it. You glared nonetheless. He was nothing but amused. It fuelled your rage. Fine, you'd play along, but you'd do it your way. You were gonna mess with him so bad. Excited to turn the tables, you got up close to him. The professor's eyes widened slightly. You smirked and slowly licked your lips, watching as his eyes followed the movement. He was a bit distracted now. "Please, Professor…I would like to have my swords back." You get on your tippy toes and reach for your swords, your face is mere inches from his. Tension is very high right now. Neither of you can deny it. It's electrifying. "What do you think you're doing, Y/N?" Professor Branwen asks, his voice somewhat strained. You bite your lip and that's the last straw for him. 

He sets your swords on the closest surface he can find and then wraps his arms around your waist to pull you closer. His lips are suddenly on yours and oh does it feel nice. His tongue finds it's way into your mouth and soon yours is wrestling with his, a battle for dominance. Professor Branwen wins, naturally, setting a slow and sensual pace. He tastes like alcohol and it's oddly satisfying. This routine goes on for a good while before his hands slide down to grab your ass, causing you to groan lightly. The professor smirks into the kiss and you pull away. "Holy shit…" You say, your brain slightly fuzzy. He gave you a moment to breathe before moving in again to kiss you. His tongue was relentless this time, making you moan into his mouth. His grip on your ass tightens and your hips are flesh against his. The feel of his clothed cock on your hip makes the burning sensation in between your legs grow. You unconsciously take a step back, nervous. "Uh…what if someone walks in? W-we probably shouldn't do this." You stammer. Professor Branwen chuckles. He closes the distance between you two but doesn't lay a hand on you. "Does this mean you don't want me?" He asks in a mocking tone. You turn around to face the door, embarrassed and a little confused. He comes up behind you and places his hands on your hips before moving them inside your shirt and trailing them upwards to grope your breasts. He slides them under your bra and starts rubbing your nipples. The feeling of his fingers causes another moan to leave your mouth.

"Come on, Y/N, you were being so good for me earlier." His voice rumbled in your ear. His lips were suddenly on your neck, giving soft nips."Why can't you…just…completely…submit…?" He said in between nips. Your legs were getting weaker by the second, your breath was labored. One of the professor's hands started a slow trek downwards until it got to the hem of your pants. "P-Professor…" You whispered. He thumbed the hem for a second. "This is your last chance to back out, Y/N. After this, I don't intend on holding back." His ministrations on your breast stopped as he awaited an answer. You take the hand that was on your pants and move it down into your panties, helping him rub against your clit. "I want this..." You say. He promptly removes his hands from your shirt and pants and turns you around to face him. Then, he pushes you up to the nearest wall and kisses you again. You're left breathless when he next pulls his lips from yours. At a loss for words, you put your arms around the professor's neck and play with his hair a little. His eyes are on you, allowing you to make the first move this time. You nimbly begin to take his shirt off. The feel of his abs as you slide his shirt up his torso makes you shiver in anticipation. He helps you get it the rest of the way off. You stare at his naked chest for a moment, almost entranced. For an older guy he sure is damn gorgeous. "Hey my eyes are up here, Y/N." He jokes. You smile and start taking your own shirt off. With the both of you shirtless, you kiss him again. Professor Branwen grunts when you lightly buck your hips to tease him. "I…don't really know what I'm doing." You mumbled with a harsh blush on your face. The professor held your face lightly with one of his hands. He had a sweet smile on his face, which was odd, considering it was him, but it warmed your heart a little. "Y/N, that's completely fine. You have no need to rush. I won't go any farther than you want me to. Say the word and I'll stop."

You pondered his words. He's being respectful, which is something you admire. For a second, you considered taking his offer. It could be helpful to sit down and think about this before you dive right in, but…fuck it. Fuck him, literally. You were already this far, what's the problem with going all the way? All these years you've been the perfect little student…mostly…so why not shouldn't you go for it? You deserve it. "No," You said, utter confidence in your voice. "I want you inside of me. Right now." He seemed slightly taken aback, but you were past caring. Without a single glance backwards you pushed yourself away from the wall and walked over to the professor's desk, shedding off the rest of your clothes. You then sat on top of his desk and spread your legs. With a smirk you asked, "Coming?" Professor Branwen's mouth was agape as he nodded. He was over to you in a matter of seconds, his hands on your legs as he went in for another kiss. It was more erratic than before, more needy. You kissed back with just as much fervor. A whine almost escapes your lips when he pulls away. An odd tingle goes down your back as the professor gets down on his knees in front of you. No guy has ever put his mouth on your... "Ah!" You moan when his tongue massages your clit. He shoves a finger inside of you. Coupled with the sensation of his tongue, you're on cloud nine. You put your hands on his head and start pulling on his hair. Professor Branwen moans and you shiver at the sound. That has got to be the sexiest thing on the entire earth. "Professor…" He gives you a heated stare as he licks your pussy one more time before standing back up. "I'm pretty sure we're on a first-name basis as this point, babe." You look up at him, unsure. "Q-Qrow…?" You say, half expecting him to laugh at you. He runs his thumb over your bottom lip and you ready yourself for another breathtaking make out session, but he pushes his middle finger into your mouth, making you taste yourself. Qrow slowly removes his finger from your mouth and inserts it, along with another finger, into your dripping pussy. You moan and grip onto his shoulders. Your nails drag lightly on his skin as he watches you take yet another finger. The stretch is familiar…for obvious reasons…but having someone else do it is a whole different type of experience. Qrow suddenly gives a harsh thrust, hitting that special spot deep inside of you. "Qrow, fuck, do that again." You encourage him. He hits your g-spot a few more times and all too soon he's removing his fingers again. 

The professor looks at you as he pulls his pants and boxers off in one go. You blush, trying to keep your eyes on his. Qrow smirks and quickly lines himself up with your pussy, but only lightly pushes in. You hold tightly onto his well-defined biceps. "Don't worry, I'll go slow at first. Just let me know when you're ready for me to move." He murmurs in your ear. In your opinion, he's entering you more quickly than you'd like, but the momentary pain still makes you moan. Once he's fully inside of you, you let out a shaky breath. Qrow kisses your neck, trailing up to your mouth. He kisses you whispers into your mouth, "Good girl, take your time." A distressed moan unexpectedly leaves your lips. "Ha…I think someone enjoys being praised. I'll have to keep that in mind." The professor laughs. The blush on your face intensifies and you smack his shoulder. "Shut up and get on with it already." With a hand on each leg, he pushes them farther apart and starts thrusting in and out of you at a steady pace. It is beyond euphoric. All you can do is sit there and take it, moaning like crazy. He is very skilled at this, which doesn't really surprise you. The moment he hits your g-spot you're completely out of it. You feel your orgasm start to build. "God, Qrow…fuck me harder, please," You plead, but he doesn't listen. He slows down and you try to give him an angered look but the way he looks right now...it's so hot. "No, Y/N, you can't cum just yet. We have all the time in the world." You look at him and smile. "Oh don't give me excuses, just admit it. You already need to take a break and catch your breath, old man." Qrow gave you a dangerous look. His hold on your legs tightened and he began thrusting harder than before. His breakneck speed was almost too much for you. "O-oh…okay, damn, I get it. You aren't that old, just…ah!" Your words were lost the second he hit your sweet spot. The only thing that came out of your mouth after that was moans. Qrow was getting more and more vocal too. You moved one hand to the back of his neck and kissed him. He groaned into the kiss. Goddamn his moans were nearly enough to get you over the edge. "Qrow…more, please. I…I just want to cum." You were ready to beg as much as need be just to cum.

The professor's eyes met yours. Probably contemplating whether he should drag this out or not. He gave you a quick peck on the lips before hitting your g-spot thrust after thrust. Your vocabulary was reduced to nothing more than moans and sighs. You were close and he knew it. "Go on, be a good girl and come for me…that's it." He coaxed and you came with a shout, your nails scratching his back. He moaned out your name and came inside of you seconds later. You leaned your head on his shoulder while you rode out the last bits of your orgasm. The professor pulled your head away and kissed you. A worried expression crossed his face. "Shit I didn't think about this before, but…we didn't use protection." You laughed at him. "Oh come on. I'm a teenager, I've been using birth control for months now…just to be on the safe side." He sighed and kissed you again. 'Now comes the awkwardness…' you thought. Your first idea was to run away but you were kinda naked…and trapped between the desk and your teacher. "Uh…" Qrow looked at you and gave a half smile. "Don't expect this to be a one time thing. I'd like to pursue this, if you're willing, but if it starts to affect your grades…" "We'll put this on hold, I understand." You finished for him, respecting the fact that he had at least some sort of boundaries. He helped you off the desk and you both got dressed. You went for your swords, but the professor cut you off and kissed you. He pulled away and smiled. "I'll see you soon, Y/N." He said softly before leaving you alone in his office. You retrieved your swords and left. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' You ask yourself as you head back to your dorm with a smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me, alright? I don't write smut a lot I just read copious amounts of it. I hope you liked it and always feel free to point out any mistakes or just comment if you're feeling bored XD


End file.
